1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to the field of paper document management, and more particularly to file fasteners having bendable prongs and attaching same to a backboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper fasteners have been used for decades to bind paper documents into file folders. They are typically formed from a base plate with two orthogonal prongs extending from the ends of the base plate and which are themselves bendable.
In the most prevalent configuration, the fastener also includes a compressor plate which is used at the end of the prongs to provide a secure lock on the prongs.
I have made improvements to this prior art system which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/293,422 filed 2011 Nov. 10 entitled Protected Pronged File Fastener, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This new protected fastener is best used when affixed to a backboard, such as pressboard. I have found however, that all fasteners which are affixed by adhesive (rather than mechanically) to backboards like pressboard, have adherence problems. These problems typically result from the method of affixation which is some form of using adhesive/glue typically hot melt, and applying the fastener by compression. What I found though, is that pressboard and other backing materials resist impregnation by adhesive and the fastener may fall off due to the large torque forces which occur when the fastener is attached to a bundle of papers. Just flipping to the back of the bundle can rip the fastener off its backboard.